


Yuri!!! On Ice: drabble collection

by airieru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airieru/pseuds/airieru
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Yuri!!! On Ice. Every chapter will be a different AU (hopefully). Ratings vary per chapter, so please heed the notes at the beginning of every one.





	Yuri!!! On Ice: drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

> Victor being needy. Cravings. Pillows. Smut and a dash of fluff.
> 
> A happy omega.

Victor is on his third trimester of pregnancy. His back aches, he can’t move properly due to the occasional contractions and heartburns, he goes to the toilet more frequently, and his cravings are still weird, ‘I want to eat carbonara flavored pizza, Yuuri… and matcha jello for dessert. I want it now, Yuuri.’ But the good thing is, his libido for his husband is through the roof. Not that it’s different than when they started having sex before, though. It’s just that this time, he initiates it more often than what Yuuri wants from him. Yuuri wants them to be careful because of the baby, but Victor said it’s fine, and that it actually rocks the baby to sleep sometimes, so it helps. His alpha just shook his head at his neediness but obliges anyway and took over.

“Mhhm, okay Vitya, let me position you first.” Yuuri leaned back from Victor’s strong grip around his neck. Pecking his lips once more before moving away and getting more pillows to support Victor’s back and belly, “Lay on your side, babe.”

Once he’s positioned and surrounded by pillows, Yuuri lay down behind him and began kissing his neck and shoulder, “You’re so beautiful, Vitya. Thank you for always loving me and for carrying our baby.” He caressed Victor’s belly reverently while murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. His other hand reaches Victor’s chest, fondling and pinching the hardening nubs.

“Ahhh~ Yuuri, need you—touch me more.” Victor moaned, pushing his hips back towards Yuuri’s still covered erection. He lifted his leg, placed a fluffy pillow in between and directed Yuuri’s hand, previously placed on his belly, to his slick opening, “ _Lapochka_ , please, I need you.”

“So needy, my Vitenka,” said Yuuri as he pushed his middle finger in. Victor is still loose from this morning’s rimming. He kept adding fingers until Victor is a moaning mess. His slick gushing out, and streaming down Yuuri’s hand, was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He felt Yuuri pull his trousers down and grab his straining erection. Victor felt its precum smudge on his back and slowly nearing where he wanted it to be, “Yuuri, hurry up! I want it now. Plea--!”

Without warning, Yuuri swiftly entered him, cutting out his pleas. Yuuri grabbed on to his hips, which are now a lot curvier, and Yuuri secretly loves it. He started thrusting in and out, muffling his moans by sucking on Victor’s perky breasts, which are starting to grow to prepare for the baby, and are also equally loved by Yuuri.

“YES, Yuuri, more!” Victor gripped Yuuri’s hair as he continued pushing in and out, sucking, and making love.

His grip on Yuuri’s hair got tighter as he neared his orgasm. Yuuri’s continuous onslaught on his prostate, in addition to all the sensations he’s feeling, pushed him off the ledge and into in climax.

He felt Yuuri pull out, regain his normal breathing, and reached for Yuuri again, “You didn’t get to finish, my Yuuri. You’re so good to me. Use me, _lapochka_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever drabble that I’m putting out for public consumption lol, and it’s full of unedited filth. I posted this first on tumblr and I thought, since I'm making a fool of myself, let's go all out then! Idk what happened (our group chat happened), but here’s what my tomodachis, [Chii](http://chiinoiserie.tumblr.com) and [Koi](http://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com), prompted me to do. I tried, guys! Now let me rice in peace!
> 
> Shout at me about yoi and other stuff: [airieru](http://airieru.tumblr.com)


End file.
